Operation: Fake Relationship
by Just Call Me -T
Summary: There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Operation: Fake Relationship**

**Author: **Tabyylynn

**Summary: **There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.

**Authors Note: **So, for the last few months or so, I've been really into role-playing. I came up with this fake relationship prompt, and I decided that it'd make a perfect story. I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone a little, so I decided to publish it. Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Patricia Williamson sighed as she glanced around the Hokey Poke, the 50's themed restaurant she worked in. Her eyes scanned all the details; the peeling yellow painted walls, the black and white tiled floors, and the run down red leather booths. The inside of the building was hot, stuffy, and deserted. Ever since the new bar and grilled opened down the block, business had been painfully slow. She was basically being paid to do nothing, which would be okay on any other day. Today, though, the waters of Newclipse, California were calling her name! The waves looked amazing today, and she was stuck inside for another two minutes….wait…two minutes?! The time had flown by without her knowing.

Her head snapped over to the door, not allowing a smile to form on her lips just yet. If no one walked through that door in two minutes, she was free. She raised her eyebrow, as if to challenge the door. After a minute of intense staring, she turned around, a smile on her lips. Just as she's about to walk into the back room to change, a bell dings, signaling that the door had opened. This meant…

"Dammit!" She mumbled to herself, grabbing her notepad and pen off the table before walking around the counter. She faced the new customer, her blue-green eyes focused on her paper. "Hello, my name is Patricia and I'll be your server. How may I help you?" Her British accent was dull.

"Oh, well isn't it my favorite Yacker." The American customer replied, his signature smirk coming to his lips. Patricia would recognize that voice anywhere. _Him. _She threw her head back, groaning.

"Seriously, Krueger? Out of all of the places you could've decided to eat, it had to be here?" She complained, glaring at the blonde boy.

Eddie Miller. Oh, where to begin. For one, he was a total doofus. He tripped Patricia on his first day at Newclipse High, causing her to fall in the middle of the hallway with everyone watching. Sure, he was cute; blonde hair, dark green eyes, athletic body. That didn't stop the fall from hurting, though. Oh, and another thing. He was a total ass.

"Well, Yacker, I'm glad to see you too." He said sarcastically, sending a tight smile to the girl. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes traveled to her uniform. A 50's themed diner meant a 50's themed uniform. She was stuck wearing a white button down shirt, tucked into a pink poodle skirt, with roller skates on her feet. Her auburn hair was in a high ponytail, and her lips had pink lipstick on them. "And I'm loving the uniform." He added, smirking.

She glared at him, letting out an un-amused laugh. "Haha, very funny, Slimeball. Now, how about you leave before my foot goes up your-"

"Patricia!"

Patricia inwardly groaned as her boss, Trudy's, voice rang through the small building. Trudy was a small, Indian woman in her late thirties, with gorgeous tan skin and luscious black hair. She was a total sweetheart, and was like a mother to Patricia, which meant she scolded her whenever she was about to say something bad.

Trudy scurried over to them, laying a hand on Eddie's arm. "I am so sorry, dearie. Patricia is a bit…feisty." Trudy apologized, causing Eddie to smile.

"Don't worry," he glanced at her name tag, "Trudy. I think Patricia's feistiness is…endearing. Funny, almost." He mentioned, smirking as he glanced at Patricia. She mouths a seven letter, two worded phrase that starts with an 'f' and ended with a 'u.'

"Patricia, why don't you go take a small break. I'll get this young man's order." Trudy recommended. Patricia nodded, removing her apron before going into the break room. She sits down before pulling her phone out of her pocket. The thing had been buzzing non-stop.

"Fifteen missed calls from Jerome, thirty text messages from Jerome, and hey, look! Ten voicemails from Jerome! Shocker." She mumbled, hitting the 'delete all' button. Her annoying ex, Jerome Clark, would not leave her alone ever since she broke it off with him. Still convinced that she's still in love with him, he won't stop bothering her until she proves she's not and the only way to do that is to be in a relationship, which she is not.

Her eyes lit up as an idea pops into her mind. She quickly exited the break room, rushing to where Eddie was seated. "Okay, listen up, Krueger. I've got a proposition for you." She stated sitting down on a bar stool next to him. His eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"So, I'm going to make this short and simple. My ex is a lunatic who thinks I'm still in love with him, and the only way to prove that I'm not is to be in a relationship…" She explained slowly, hoping that he'd catch on to what she was saying.

Eddie was silent for a few seconds, before his laughter filled the building. "Oh my god, Yacker, that was good. You actually had me going there. Me and you? In a relationship, oh that's pricele-" He stopped himself short as he realizes that she was serious. His face went blank as he looked down. "You're serious, aren't you?" He asked gravelly.

She nodded, tapping her fingers against the counter. "Yeah." Her voice matched his.

"What's in it for me?" He wondered out loud, looking up. She bit her lip; she hadn't really thought of that. After a minute, she shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want? Money, drugs, slavery-"

"Sex."

Her eyes widened at the suggestion he made. Sure, she was hot, but so was Eddie. He could get any girl he wanted, if he wanted to. Why'd he want her? "Y-you're kidding me, right?" She asked, nervously. 'Please be kidding, please be kidding.' Her mind repeated over and over. Her heart dropped when he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm serious. You're hot, and I'm doing you a favor," he leaned over, his lips by her ear, "you owe me." He whispered, his hot breath making her shiver. 'Damn you,' she thought to herself.

"O-okay, but I have one condition. We don't sleep over, okay? We do...it, we get dressed, and one of us leaves after. Got it?" She asked, pointing at him. He nodded, smirking. She shuddered when she realizes that she'd be kissing those lips.

He held his hand out to her, which she took, and gave it a few shakes. "You've got yourself a deal." They said in unison, smirks on both of their lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Let me know what you think! If you see any errors or mistakes, feel free to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Operation: Fake Relationship**

**Author:** Tabyylynn

**Summary:** There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.

**Authors Note:** I honestly don't know what to say. I mean; twenty reviews, three favorites, ten follows, and over 196 views! All in one chapter! Words cannot describe how happy I am. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy chapter two as much as you enjoyed chapter one!

**Review Replies: sevendevils7**- I know, right?

**HOAgleek4Ever**- Sorry, I've been busy!

**Peddie213**- Again…I've been super busy.

**sibunaanubisbackwards**- Thank you! I'm glad that you're looking forward to it!

**seddielover 12**- Thank you, I'd like to think it is. That's amazing! I'm glad you think so!

**Pretty Little Liars always WIN**- Well, first, I love you're your username! Thank you. I will, and I'm glad that you can't wait!

**Guest**- Thank you! I will!

**xXAquaMangoXx**- Thanks!

**MusicalWheaten**- Nice to know that I have your attention. I shall be awaiting your next review.

**sarvaniluvsbooks**- Thanks; I know, right? I'll update soon, I don't want you to die! I do too, obviously.

**peddie lover**- Thanks.

**JustCallMePosh**- Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you can't wait for it! :D

**Peddie213**- Sorry, I'm about two days late. Better late than never, right?

**DesiredHOA01**- I know, right? It's like…perverted much?

**Julia**- I love Eddie, too. I will, I promise!

**Xxlovexxx-** Thank you! I know, right? I will!

**Charmaine2012**- Thank you; I will!

**Mermaid Lover**- Why did you doubt this story? Thanks, I guess?

* * *

After she served Eddie his food (which she may or may not have spit in), Patricia headed into the back room to change. Eddie was her last customer for the day, which meant that after he paid for his meal, she was free to go. She returned a few minutes later, looking amazing in her black bikini top and cut off jean shorts. Her hair spilled in waves down her shoulders, and her lips were clear of that ridiculous pink lipstick.

Eddie's breath hitched in his throat when he saw her. She was…beautiful. Not that kind of beautiful caused by lots of make-up and hair extensions, but the natural kind. There; she was naturally beautiful. That's the phrase he was thinking of. Once he realized what he had just thought of, he shook his head and forced a smirk. "Damn, Williamson, when we made that deal, I didn't know that we'd be doing it right away." He teased as he looked her up and down.

She laughed an un-amused laugh, rolling her eyes. "Haha, very funny, doofus," She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair, "can you just hurry up and eat? I kind of have somewhere I need to be." She added, irritated.

"A strip club?"

She narrowed her eyes, "watch it, Krueger."

* * *

'Are you ready to go?' The text from Eddie said that following Monday. Patricia rolled her eyes, unlocking her iPhone and typing back a reply.

'Dude, I just told you I was ready. Hurry up and get here.'

She got a reply almost instantly. "First I eat too slowly, and now I drive too slow. I hope that I'm not too slow with everything…if you know what I mean. ;)'

She didn't get a chance to reply, because the sound of a revving engine was heard from outside. It must be Eddie; only he would blare his engine super loud at seven in the morning, just to annoy Patricia. She grabbed her Gears of War bag from a chair before heading outside, hoping onto the back of his motorcycle, but not before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, handing her a helmet.

"For being a pig." She mumbled, slipping the helmet over her head. Eddie mimicked her voice in a tone that sounded nothing like her. She rolled her eyes, her arms wrapping around Eddie's waist as he starts the bike and zooms off. It wasn't a long ride from her house to Newclipse High; five minutes at the most.

The minute that Patricia took her helmet off her head, and was revealed to of ridden with Eddie, whispers are suddenly happening everywhere, along with pointing, staring, and strange looks.

"I knew it!"

"There's no way they could've not liked each other."

"It was a total act, I swear."

Patricia couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She wasn't used to people talking about her, or to her, for the matter. She was basically a loner, her only friends being Joy and Fabian. She tries to ignore the whispers as Eddie's arm slides around her waist, his hand dangerously close to her butt.

She put on a fake smile, looking over at him. "If you want to keep that hand attached to your body, I suggest moving it farther up." She threatened through gritted teeth. Eddie got the message, moving his hands up. This time, his hand was dangerously close to her boobs. 'Pig,' she thought to herself.

Instead of his arm around her waist, she took his hand and slid hers into it. When she did this, it felt…strange. Not a bad strange, or a good strange. Just strange. She could feel tiny electrical sparks as their fingers entwined, causing her eyebrows to furrow, as did Eddie's. He felt the same spark, too.

Weird.

* * *

It was after school that day, and Patricia was over at Eddie's house, holding up her end of their deal. It was a cute place; a bunch of pictures of Eddie and his sister hung on the walls. Patricia looked confused as she stared at a picture of a Butterfinger wrapper. Eddie walks up next to her, looking at the picture as well.

"What do you see?" He asked her suddenly. She looked over at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

"What do you see?" He repeated, nodding towards the picture.

She bite her lip, thinking that there had to be some kind of deep logic behind the picture. After a minute, her shoulders slumped, and she gave up. "A Butterfinger wrapper. Why, what do you see?" She countered, looking over at him again.

"Oh, I see a Butterfinger wrapper, too. I just wanted to see what you saw…" He replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help the small smile that was on her lips. "Anyways, my mom isn't going to be home for a couple hours, which is why we should have enough time for," he paused as he pushed Patricia against a bare wall, "this." He finished in a whisper, his lips inches from hers.

"This is so weird." She mumbled, trying not to look at him. 'Let's just get this over with.' Her thoughts were saying.

Eddie rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to hers roughly. She was surprised at the intensity of the kiss, and it took a minute before she realized that she was supposed to kiss back.

Her lips kissed his with equal roughness. His hands immediately go to her waist, and hers go to his hair (which was surprisingly soft). Their lips locked, un-locked, and re-locked in-sync, almost perfectly.

'Like we were made for each other,' he thought to himself, but quickly pushes the thought away as her legs wrapped around his waist. She shrugged out of her black blazer, letting it fall to the floor in the hallway.

Eddie smirked against her lips, backing up into his bedroom, and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

When the deed is done, and she's picking her clothes up from the floor, he looked over at her, and finds himself smiling.

She had thrown her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, and slipped back on her underwear, pants, and bra, but went into his closet for a shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting up. She looked over at him, pointing to her t-shirt, which was ripped.

"You ruined my shirt, doofus. I'm taking one of yours." She slid on a flannel blue and black button up and walked out of the room. Joy was picking her up from Eddie's, thinking that they were working on a project together.

Oh, if only she knew what had really happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Operation: Fake Relationship**

**Author:** Tabyylynn

**Summary:** There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.

**Authors Note: **I am so, so, so, so sorry about the long wait! I was moving this weekend, and my dad didn't get the Wi-Fi set up and I was busy and…I'm out of excuses. Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. I love all of you, and I hope you enjoy this installment of Operation: Fake Relationship.

* * *

"I had my mom fix your shirt. Oh, and here's your blazer."

Eddie's voice snapped Patricia out of her day-dream. She looked down at her lap to see her black blazer and t-shirt. She nodded silently, tapping her fingers on the desk. They were in their first hour English class.

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed; what was her deal?

"Um, am I ever going to get my shirt back?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Patricia?"

Silence.

"Patricia!"

She jumped, looking over at him. "What?" She asked innocently, as if she wasn't aware he had been calling her over and over; which she wasn't. She had zoned out.

He rests a hand on her arm, "are you okay?" He asked softly. He was genuinely concerned for her. She nodded slowly, forcing a small smile.

"I'm fine, Kruger. Relax."

That was a lie. She was far from fine. Jerome had been bugging her even more than before. Instead of just the usual calls and text messages, he was leaving her Facebook messages, emails, and Skype requests. It was driving her insane!

"You don't look fine, Yacker. You haven't yacked in," he paused, looking at his watch, "twenty four hours. I think you should see the nurse." He finished, sending her a toothy grin. She rolled her eyes, hitting his shoulder playfully.

He hit her shoulder back. They narrowed their eyes at each other; a silent challenge. It was a full blown nudging war. Pushes, shoves, nudges, and pokes were being given to each of them by each other. By the end of it, they were cracking up.

The happiness was short lived though as a certain fluffy haired blonde plopped in the seat in front of Patricia. He twisted in his seat so he was able to see Patricia, a smirk finding its way to his lips. "Hey baby, miss me?" The British accent sends chills to her spine.

They weren't good chills. They were the chills she got after waking up from nightmares. And Jerome Clark was the subject of most of them.

Her lips curl into a tight smile as she pretended to think about it. "Hmm, nope." She shot back. Jerome faked hurt, placing a hand over his heart. 'Like he had one,' Patricia thought to herself.

"Aw, Patricia, you hurt me." He mentioned, pouting. "Anyway, I was thinking that you and I could go to the movies after school…and not watch the movie." Jerome winks. Eddie raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Patricia, as if to say, 'can you believe this guy?' She shrugged as both of them looked back at Jerome.

"Hmm, sorry, Clark. Patricia and I actually have plans. You know…seeing as she's my _girlfriend._" Eddie put emphasis on the word 'girlfriend,' although you could tell that it was weird for him to say.

Jerome looked between Eddie and Patricia before laughing. "You two, an item? Oh my goodness, that's good." He pretended to wipe some tears from under his eyes. He quickly stopped and looked back at Patricia. "But, seriously, Tricia. You and I at the movies, after school. What do ya say?"

Patricia looked at Eddie, and then Jerome. "Are you deaf, Clark? Eddie is my _boyfriend_. As in, I'm dating him now, not you. As in, I'd be going to the movies with him and making out in the back row with him, not you. Oh, and also as in I can do this whenever I want, with him. Not you."

And with that, she turned around, wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, and brought her lips to his. Why she did it, she doesn't know, but it felt…right, almost. Like she was supposed to. And besides, she had to make sure Jerome got the message.

Eddie started to kiss her back almost instantly. His hands moved to either side of her face while hers tangled in his hair. She didn't realize that she was in her lap until the English teacher, Mr. Fitz's, voice brought them out of their make-out session.

"Miss Williamson, please kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Mr. Fitz's asked, sending a look towards the two blushing teenagers. Patricia is the first to recover. She climbed out of Eddie's lap, plopped down at her desk, and smirked.

"Trust me, Mr. Fitz…I will." She winked at Eddie, smirked at Jerome, and then went to get her stuff out of her bag.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yeah, I know that it's short, but I have an explanation. I'm going to pre-write this story, so that I already have all the chapters (or most of them) written. That way I can update every other day, and there's more chapters. Next chapter should be on Wednesday! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Operation: Fake Relationship**

**Author:** Tabyylynn

**Summary:** There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.

* * *

"So, while we're in this fake relationship, does that mean we have to go on fake dates?" Eddie asked Patricia one afternoon during lunch. Hmm, she hadn't thought of that.

She shrugged, "I don't know…I guess. Just for pictures and stuff." She said absentmindedly, taking a gummy bear from the package and throwing it to him. He caught it with his mouth, nodding.

"So…shouldn't we go on one soon? Maybe to a place where Jerome goes a lot?" He questioned as he threw a gummy bear into her mouth. They had been doing this for a week; throwing gummy bears at each other and seeing if they can catch it in their mouths. It was actually quite fun; not that Patricia or Eddie would admit that.

She shrugged again, taking a small sip from her soda. "Eh, I guess we can go to the bowling alley downtown. Jerome and his best mate, Alfie, are always down there." She mentioned, passing the soda to Eddie, who took a sip from it.

Not that either of them noticed, but the more and more they "hung out" (meaning had sex), the more and more they seemed to start acting like a real couple.

"Okay, bowling alley it is." He confirmed, standing up as the bell rang. "I'll pick you up at five." He winked as he started to walk away. He stopped, paused, and turned to look at her. "And please, don't wear one of your fancy shirts. My mom's seriously questioning how my girlfriend is ripping her fancy clothing. I don't want to explain to her that I'm the reason why." He complained, but smiled anyway.

She rolled her eyes, standing up. "Whatever. Get to class, _babe._" She ordered sarcastically, throwing her trash away before walking off to class.

Eddie was on her mind that whole day. Unknown to her, though, was that Patricia was all that was on Eddie's mind, too.

* * *

After school, Patricia had gone home to get ready for her "date" with Eddie. He was right, she had to stop wearing her fancy shirts. Eddie was the most impatient person she's met, and didn't want to waste time trying to get her shirt off. He was always ripping them off, claiming "it saved the hassle of having to break the kiss to take it off." Patricia thought it was just a way to annoy her.

She showered and got changed into a black beanie, aviator sunglasses, a tight black Green Day t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She applied her usual make-up; mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick. After a quick once over, she decided that she looked good. Smiling, she walked out of the bathroom, only to run into her father.

Here's the thing…Patricia hadn't exactly told her father about Eddie. It's not like she can just walk up and say, "hey, dad. My ex was an abusive dumbass who won't leave me alone, so I got the help of the person I hate and started a fake relationship with him. Oh, by the way, because of the favor I'm getting from Eddie, I have to sleep with him."

Yeah, that conversation would not end well.

Mr. Williamson raised his eyebrow, taking in Patricia's appearance. She looked too good to not be going anywhere, he decided. "You're going out tonight?" He asked.

She blinked a few times, trying to think of a lie. "Um…uh….yeah. Joy and I are, um, going to the…Twilight marathon at the movies." Her voice cracked. That only happened when she was lying to her dad. Dammit, Patricia!

Mr. Williamson did not buy it. "Why don't you tell me where you're really going, Tricia?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of her _favorite _American.

"Hey, Yacker! You ready to go-oh…" Eddie stopped yelling when he saw Mr. Williamson. His eyes widened. "Oh, um, um…"

Patricia's father glanced at Eddie. "Who are you? And who let you in?" He asked, taking a step towards Eddie. Eddie looked at Patricia, confused.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked her. If Patricia had been paying attention, she would have heard the hurt in his voice.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Williamson demanded, his eyes looking to Patricia. She smiled weakly, walking over towards Eddie.

"Um, dad…meet my boyfriend, Eddie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Operation: Fake Relationship**

**Author:** Tabyylynn

**Summary:** There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.

**Author's Note: **Okay, guys, I have a dilemma. I want to change my Pen Name, but I need your guy's help. I'm thinking **TullulahBelle**, because that's a nickname my parents gave me. What do you think?

* * *

"W-what happened to Jerome?" Were the first words out of Mr. Williamson's mouth. He had grown very fond of Jerome. If he ever found out what Jerome had done to Patricia, she was sure that all that fondness would disappear faster than a pin could drop.

Eddie wondered the same thing too; what had happened to Jerome? When Eddie had saw the couple in school, they looked happy and in love. What had been the cause of the break-up? Patricia obviously hadn't filled him in on that detail…or any detail, for the matter.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she shrugged. "I broke it off with him. He and I weren't working anymore, so I called it quits." The way she kept her voice calm would have fooled anyone…but Eddie. If you listened closely, like he did, you could hear the shakiness in her voice. Eddie was always good at detecting when people were lying.

Mr. Williamson nodded slowly, looking at Eddie. "Well, Eddie, it's nice to meet you." He held out his large hand for the younger boy to shake. Eddie smiled, grasping the grown man's hand with his and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Williamson. Sorry for barging in like that." He apologized, taking a step back after letting go of his hand.

Mr. Williamson smiled, waving a dismissive hand. "Please, call me Jason. And don't worry about it." He mentioned as he started to walk away. He stopped by Eddie, turning his head towards the boy. "If you so much as make my daughter cry once, I'll hurt you." He whispered threateningly. Eddie gulped, nodding.

"Y-yes, sir." He whispered. Jesse clapped him on the back before walking away.

* * *

"Oh my god, you looked like you were gonna pee your pants!" Patricia exclaimed as she sat down on a chair at the bowling alley. The ride over had been silent, but as soon as they sat down, Patricia's laughter filled the place.

Eddie scoffed, "hey, in my defense, your dad threatened me, okay? I don't know what he does; he can be a cop for all I know." Eddie defended, holding his hands up. Patricia gave him an un-amused look.

"He's an accountant." She stated boredly. Her un-amusement didn't last long, because she started cracking up again as she tried to put on her bowling shoes. Eddie raised his eyebrow, looking over at his "girlfriend."

"What's so funny?"

She looked up at him, a wide smile on her lips. "You were scared of an accountant."

At this, they both start laughing. It was true; Eddie had been truly frightened by an accountant.

Once they pulled themselves together, they managed to start a game of bowling. "Is it sad to say that I've never done this before?" She asked, standing up. Their faces were red from laughing, and their stomachs hurt.

His eyes widened. "Seriously, Yacker? You've never gone bowling before?" He asked, shocked. She shook her head, grabbing a ball from the dispenser.

"Nope. Jerome always tried to get me to go, but I always turned him down. It didn't seem fun." She admitted, looking over at Eddie. His signature smirk was already on his lips.

"Until you met me, that is?" He asked, sounding amused.

That was also true. Patricia couldn't explain it, but he was right. Whenever he mentioned something she hated (American football, singing along to songs on the radio, and bowling) and said that it was fun, she suddenly had a feeling to do it. She enjoyed it every time.

"Eh, don't sound so amused, Krueger. Now get up and show me how to do this damn game." She barked, taking his hand and dragging him over to the lanes. He laughed, his free hand in the air, as if to surrender.

"Fine, fine. I will." He complied, positioning her at the right angle. He stood closely behind her, his body pressed to her back. His lips were right by her ear, "okay, put your fingers in the holes of the ball." He ordered softly. She nodded slowly, a shiver running up her spine as she did what she was told. They had never been this close before, besides when they had sex.

He smiled, running his fingertips down her arm. Another shiver ran through Patricia's body. His hand wrapped around her wrist. "Okay, now move your arm back, move it forward, and release." As he gave her instructions, she followed them, and soon enough, the ball was rolling towards the pins. She knocked six of the ten down.

She jumped, turning around to look at him. They were extremely close. "Holy crap, I did it." She mentioned excitedly, wrapping her arms around a chuckling Eddie. He was surprised, to say the least. Patricia wasn't one for unnecessary physical contact. He's learned that in the weeks that he'd been "dating" her.

He smiled again, wrapping his arms around his waist. His cheek rested on the side of her head. Her hair was soft, and smelt like strawberries. Eddie liked strawberries. His eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the moment. Patricia did the same, a smile on her lips as well.

It felt…right.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here, Alfredo?"

Patricia groaned, pulling away from Eddie. The voice belonged to the tall creep of an ex-boyfriend, otherwise known as Jerome Clark, and his annoying side-kick, Alfie Lewis. It's not that Patricia had anything against Alfie, because she didn't, but he was always letting Jerome push him around. It's not like Patricia could judge him on that. She let Jerome push her around for two years…literally. He pushed her, shoved her, burned her, hit her, kicked her, beat her…forced her into things she didn't want to do.

When she broke up with him, she wasn't fearing for her well-being. No, she was fearing for her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Operation: Fake Relationship**

**Author: **Tabyylynn

**Summary: **There's a new kid in the town that Patricia lives in. Right away, they despise each other. They try to ignore each other, but it's pretty hard to when they share the same classes. On top of it all, Patricia's annoying ex won't leave her alone until she "proves" she's not in love with him anymore. Now, the only way to do that is to have a boyfriend. Great; just great. AU; Peddie.

* * *

The night had been going so well! Why did Jerome have to ruin it? Eddie immediately wrapped his arm around Patricia's shoulders, making her instantly relax. Nothing bad could happen if Eddie was right next to her. Jerome couldn't touch her.

Eddie forced a tight smile, "'sup, Jerry? Alfie?" He greeted, doing a handshake with the latter of the two. Alfie was alright in Eddie's eyes. He was funny and made the school say seem less…school day-ish.

"Hey, Eddie. Look, Jerome, its Eddie and Patricia." Alfie mentioned, a wide smile on his lips. Patricia couldn't help but smile at Alfie's innocence; he obviously had no idea that Jerome had probably planned this.

"Yes, Alfie, I know. Why don't you go play in the Arcade?" Jerome asked, holding up a bag of what Patricia assumed were quarters. Alfie's eyes widened as he eyed the bag, yanking it from Jerome's grasp before quickly rushing over to the arcade, screaming, "PACMAN HERE I COME!"

Yeah, everyone believed that Alfie was dropped once or twice…maybe three times when he was a baby.

"So, Trixie, what are you doing here? I thought you hated bowling." Jerome admitted, raising an eyebrow. Patricia growled a bit; she _hated _being called Trixie.

"First of all, Weasel, the name is Patricia, not Trixie, or Tricia. You lost the nickname privilege. And two, I didn't hate bowling, I hated the thought of being bowling with you. Actually, come to think of it, I hated the thought of doing _anything_ with you." She replied, bitterness laced through her words. Eddie hid his laughter with a cough, turning his head so he could smile.

Jerome crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head. "Oh, is that so, Patricia? That's not the way it seemed with those countless make-out sessions, late night-" Before he could say the word, Patricia took a step forward, using his shirt collar to pull his ear by her lips. "Should I remind you that they were forced, Jerome?" She whispered, inaudible to everyone but Jerome and her.

She pushed him away, glancing at Eddie. "Can we go?" She asked softly, almost…scared. Eddie was shocked; he's never seen her scared before. Nervous; yes. Scared; never.

He nodded, grabbing his jacket from the stool. He rests a hand on her back as he escorts her out of the bowling alley, making sure to bump into Jerome on the way out.

Once outside, Eddie dropped his hand, grabbing Patricia by the shoulders so he could turn her to look at him. "What the hell was that?" He hissed, worry in his eyes. You'd have to be an idiot to not see the tension between the two ex's. "I mean, if he cheated on you, I'd get it, but you said that the two of you just weren't working anymore." He recalled, furrowing his eyebrows.

She shook her head, pulling away from him. "I forgot my bag inside." She mumbled, brushing past him as she walked back into the bowling alley. Surprisingly, he didn't follow her.

Eddie was going to follow her, but stopped when he felt his name being called. He turned around, confused until he saw the person the voice belonged to. It was KT Rush, a good friend of Eddie, who, unknown to him, happened to have a teensy little crush on him.

"Oh, hey, KT." He said, looking behind him to see if Yacker had come out of the building.

She smiled, not noticing how distracted he looked. "Funny running into you here, huh?" She asked, a blush rising to her dark cheeks.

'Um, no, it isn't. Newclipse is a pretty small town.' Eddie wanted to say, but refrained from it. KT was a nice girl, he shouldn't be rude. "Um, yeah, funny. Haha." He stated, clearly not finding it funny.

She giggled a bit. "Yeah," she looked at the street, "oh, I have to go. I'll see you late-whoa!" KT's boot caught a crack in the concrete, causing her to trip and fall into Eddie's arms. His arms wrapped around her waist to steady her, but he was unstable, so they both crashed to the ground, her on top of him. They stare at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter.

With Eddie's luck, Patricia would've walked out, saw the whole thing, and understand what had happened, right?

Wrong.

With Eddie's luck, Patricia had walked out, saw KT on top of Eddie, both of them giggling with smiles on their faces.

And in that moment, Patricia felt her heart shatter.

She felt her eyes water, but wasn't aware of what was really happening until she felt the wetness of tears spill from her eyes. She mentally laughed at herself; why on earth was she crying? It's not like Eddie was really her boyfriend. It was completely fake. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran away from the bowling alley, trying to clear her mind of everything but the sound of her combat boot clad feet hitting the pavement.

Eddie saw a flash of red hair run by, and instantly recognized it as Patricia. KT got off of him quickly, but not quick enough. By the time they had both stood up, Patricia had already turned the corner.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, kicking the ground. KT, still with no clue as to what had just happened, walked away quietly.

Eddie quickly pulled out his phone, about to unlock it, when it vibrates. He glances at the new text message.

**From: Yacker**

_Maybe it's safe if you don't come around for a while. I think we both need a little break…or a big one. _

Eddie did something that he hadn't done since his father left. He leaned against the side of the bowling alley, and cried.

Yeah, he knows, not the manliest thing he could've done, but when the girl you love (yeah, love) says that you guys need a break, he thinks that it's an exception to turn in your man card.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hello, lovelies. I know, I know. It's been a _long, long _time since I've been here. And for that, I apologize. On top of massive writer's block...my grandfather passed away from a heart attack a couple weeks ago. I know, I know, I've been gone for so long before that, but like I said, writer's block. And it saddens me to say that I'm not updating this story, nor my other one...but I _am, _however, re-vamping them. I've done this before, but this time, it's different. They'll be up soon (hopefully). Add me to your favorite author's list and you'll get an email update when I get the stories going! Please don't give up on me.


	8. Author's Note Again

**Author's Note: **Okay, guys. There seems to be a misunderstanding. My two stories, Glee: Rewritten and Operation: Fake Relationship are _NOT _over and done with. I am simply uploading two new stories with the _same _premise, just better written.


End file.
